Blind Date
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Lily plays matchmaker... for Remus and Sirius. Rated PG13 just in case. RLSB. MWPP time.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Date Part 1

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish this was just some common misconception… but unfortunately it's true.

Warnings/Notes: Hmm… slash, RL/SB, MWPP time.

* * *

"Why do I have to talk to Sirius, why can't you tell me?" Lily says furiously to her boyfriend, her green eyes shining brightly with the reflection of the common room fire.

"It isn't for me to tell, so you'll just have to ask him." James sighs as he turns away from the glare of the red-haired girl sitting next to him on the common room couch. "Lily, please, ask him… not me… I made a promise to Sirius that I'll never break. I swore it to him."

"But…"

"Please, Lily." James turns back to Lily, his eyes pleading at her. "Please, ask Sirius."

Lily sighs. She stands to leave the Gryffindor common room, but not before placing a light kiss on James' right temple. "I'll ask Sirius, James," she whispers and then turns around and starts up the stairs into the boys' dormitory, which, being unlike the girls' dormitory stairs, does not turn into a slide as she climbs to the room housing the sixth year Gryffindors; the Marauders. Lucky for her, when she reaches the room the only one in it is the only one she needs to talk to.

Sirius lies on his back in the four-poster bed furthest from the door. Seemingly asleep, his eyes are shut tight, but as Lily nears she notices his lips moving, repeating something over and over. Since the whispering is silent, she has no clue as to what the young Black may be saying.

"Sirius?" she asks quietly as she finally stands over the boy's bed.

Light blue eyes snap open at the voice and a growl starts in his throat, but dies there as he recognizes the Gryffindor perfect. A slight smile graces his lips as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. "Hey, Red. What is it?" He pats the bed beside him, inviting her to sit.

"There's something I needed to ask you." She sits silent a moment waiting for Sirius' nod to continue. "I, um…"

Sirius chuckles at the unusual speechlessness. "Is it about James?"

"No."

"Is it about classes?"

The redhead gives a low chuckle.

"Is it about perfect duties?"

"No, Sirius."

"Is it about… um, your friends?" Lily frowns. "That's a no. Snape and Malfoy?" A shake of the head is Lily's answer. "Then, Remus, Peter, and me?"

"Sirius…"

Sirius rolls his eyes at the stubbornly quiet girl. "What?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

They sit on the bed in shocked silence. Then, Sirius starts laughing, at which Lily hits him on the back of the head.

"Answer me, Sirius," she growls.

Between laughs, he half-chokes out 'no,' and after a couple of minutes he calms his laughter to small chuckles every so often. "Why, do you want to date me or something?"

"This is serious."

"No, I am Sirius." Lily rolls her eyes at the pun. "Okay, okay. No, I am not dating anyone, not that it's any of your business."

After a slight pause, Lily asks, "Are you gay?"

"Lily…" Sirius starts after a minute or two.

"Are you gay?"

Sirius closes his eyes, as though he's deep in thought. He sighs and puts his head in his hands, his black hair falling forward to hide his face from the perfect. "Yes," is the whispery answer. Lily smiles and wraps her arms around his slim waist, startling Sirius out of his reverie. "Lily?"

"Why the long face?"

Sirius smiles glumly and leans into Lily, his head coming to rest at the crook of her neck. "Why not?"

"Because I know someone who has had his eyes on you for a while now, but he didn't know if you were gay."

"Who?"

"Sworn to secrecy."

The black-haired boy sighs again, and closes his eyes. "What's the point in telling me someone likes me when you can't tell me who it is?"

Lily smiles. "Would you like to find out who?" She feels Sirius' head nod against her neck. "Then, how about a blind date?"

"Your idea or his?"

"Mine. So, what do you say?"

Sitting up again, Sirius smiles, "I'd say you're crazy and I'll do it."

"When?"

Sirius sits thinking for a moment. "The next Hogsmeade weekend is this week, isn't it?" Lily nods. "Then, why not then. It's the only place we'd be able to do anything remotely close to a date."

"That sounds good. Where will you meet?"

Sirius frowns, "Not out front, especially if Malfoy's around. Not at the Three Broomsticks, too loud and there's a crowd. Not Hog's Head or Zonko's… where?"

They sit silent for a moment.

"Why not in front of the Shrieking Shack?"

Sirius smirks, "Perfect."

* * *

James rolls over in his crimson covers. This was the first time he was awake for what's seemingly a nearly nightly event. Remus is thrashing and yelling in his sleep. Nothing can be made of the yells, they didn't seem to be quite human, but since the full moon was a couple weeks away still, James couldn't figure out the cause.

He rolls again, away from Remus, at the sound of rustling sheets on his other side. Sirius was crawling out of his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, though it seemed pointless with how loud Remus was being. The young Black didn't notice his wakefulness, and so James follows him with his eyes as he crept around James' bed over to Remus'.

Sirius sits lightly on the edge of Remus' bed. He slowly begins to brush over the golden brown, sweat soaked hair. James blinks in surprise at this unusual show of care; at least it's unusual for Sirius. A low growl emerges from the werewolf's throat at the gentle strokes through his hair and warily, Remus' eyes edge open to look up at Sirius.

"Was I…" he pauses, his whispered question melting into the midnight darkness.

Sirius nods and smiles sadly. "Do you want to talk?" his hand falls away from the hair and begins to lightly stroke a seemingly fever-flushed cheek.

Remus gives a small smile and leans into Sirius' caresses. "Not particularly." His eyes slide close for a moment as he sighs. "Could you…"

Sirius smiles. "Until you fall back asleep?" A nod. "Gladly." He continues to lightly stroke over paling skin, as the nightmare induced sweat evaporates.

"'Night, Siri." is murmured as Remus drifts back to sleep.

"'Night, Moony." is the near silent answer unheard by the person it was directed to, but clearly hear by James in the next bed over.

* * *

Being the only early riser of all four Marauders makes life a bit easier in the morning. No need to fight for the bathroom _and_ the time to clear one's mind of the previous night's dreams… nightmares more like. Anyways, the point is one could get a decent amount of time to one's self in the early morning, and a good-sized breakfast. Remus takes one last look back at his area of the room and made sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Nothing forgotten, Remus does the last thing he is required to do before leaving for the Great Hall; wake up the other three.

He glances over at the messy haired boy in the next bed over. James would wake up at the sound of someone making more noise than him. Peter, in the bed opposite James, would wake last as always. That left him to wake up Sirius, whom usually woke up at the sound of him in the shower, but the rude awakening of his nightmares probably put the boy into a deep sleep.

Remus smiles at that. Sirius was there after every nightmare, no matter what time, no matter how often, he was there. As much as Remus was grateful, he was worried this care his friend was constantly giving him would exhaust him; that Sirius wouldn't get enough sleep. He stands over Sirius' bed staring blankly at the crumpled covers and tangled black hair of its occupant.

A low groan is emitted from Sirius' throat as he rolls toward Remus. "Rem." Moaning again, Sirius rolls away and curls into a fetal position.

Remus blinks in surprise and steps closer to the bed. "Siri?" He sits lightly on the edge, his heavy bag dropping to the floor. "Siri?" he whispers again as he brushes his friend's black hair from his face. A moan escapes Sirius' lips at the gentle touch and he rolls toward Remus, seeking the amber haired boy's body heat.

"Rem," comes the next moan and as Sirius begins to curl around the young werewolf, his eyes slowly open to the light of dawn streaming through the windows. He groans happily and gives Remus a small smile. "Morning, Rem."

"Morning." Remus drops his hand to lightly cup Sirius' cheek. "Class starts in an hour and a half, Padfoot. I'm going down for breakfast."

"So early?"

"I have to talk with Lily for class," he answers simply.

"Aa." Sirius sits up, his covers slipping down to reveal a threadbare, but comfortable nightshirt, and wraps his arms loosely around Remus' shoulders. He smiles brightly and rests his head at the crook of the werewolf's neck. "Always the worrywart when it comes to class, aren't you, Moony?"

A low chuckle and a slight hug is his answer as Remus stands and gathers his things to leave. "Go take your shower, Paddy," he commands with a smile as he opens the dormitory door.

"Yes, mother."

Remus chuckles as he closes the door behind him. Slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he takes to the staircase. At the bottom stands Lily, awake despite the early hour.

"Shall we?" she asks, holding in a yawn. Apparently she's not as awake as she looks.

Remus smiles and takes her hand. They walk out of the common room after muttering the password to the Fat Lady. After going down about seven staircases and an innumerable amount of hallways they are standing in front of the Great Hall. Remus goes ahead and holds the door open for Lily to pass.

They sit down in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, and pile food onto their plates. Remus begins eating but stops when he notices Lily's gaze staying on him for a few minutes.

"Remus?" she starts when he set down his fork. He nods for his fellow perfect to continue. "I was wondering…" The redhead sighs, unsure of how to continue without being straight with Remus, uncomfortably straight. "I arranged a date for you."

The amber haired werewolf gapes at the girl sitting next to him. "You what?"

"Just what I said. I got you a date and you won't turn it down, unless you want to break someone's heart."

Remus sputters but manages to choke out, "Lil, I told you, I'm gay."

"I set you up with a guy," she states simply.

"Oh… great." Remus sighs. "Does he know he's meeting with a guy?"

Lily nods, grinning wildly at the upset state of her friend. "Do you want to know when and where, or not?"

"Why not 'who'?" asks Remus, his attention turns back to his plate of food as he pushes it around with his fork.

"It's a blind date. You aren't allowed to know who it is that you'll be meeting. Please," she pouts her full attention still on the other Gryffindor perfect. "Please?" she begins to beg, latching on to Remus' arm, disturbing his from his attack on hash browns.

"When and where?" he asks, giving in to the pout that would put Sirius' attempts to explain late work to Professor McGonagall to shame.

She giggles lightly. "This weekend in Hogsmeade. You'll meet him in front of the Shrieking Shack."

"Okay." He glances up at the entrance of Sirius into the Great Hall. "You haven't told anyone about me, have you?"

Lily shakes her head and, after glimpsing Sirius out of the corner of her eye, returns to her food, a smile lying on her lips. "I won't tell him," she whispers seconds before Sirius plops down next to the werewolf.

"You two have your class talks yet?"

Lily smirks, an irksome habit adopted from James, "Yes, not that it's any of your business, Black."

Sirius snorts before turning away from the redhead. "I woke up James and Peter… or rather I attempted to wake up Peter."

Remus nods in approval and returns to his breakfast; the rest of which passes uneventful until Malfoy came running up to the Gryffindor table… with pink and orange hair strewn about his face yelling at the 'dynamic duo of Potter and Black.'

* * *

After an extremely explosive session of NEWTS Potions, James and Sirius make their way back to the Gryffindor Tower; Professor Anasto hadn't allowed for the usual groupings of James and Lily, and Sirius and Remus to exist this time around. This left James and Sirius together, neither of whom had studied and instead had been planning to rely on their usual potions partner for at least semi-decent marks.

'At least Peter didn't make it into NEWTS Potions, he'd be doomed; just like me and James,' thought Sirius as they stood in front of the Fat Lady. "Callicantzaroi," he says before she could ask.

The painting swings open for the two boys to enter, dripping with remnants of their failed attempts at potion making. They climb the stairs in silence and enter the sixth year dormitory. James heads straight for the showers, toeing off shoes and dropping robes along the way, glad to get the iridescent, olive green goop off. Dropping his wand at his nightstand, Sirius follows, he too dropping clothes along the way. They start their showers, scrubbing off anything that stayed stuck to skin rather than clothes.

As James begins to lather his hair with shampoo, he hears, from the next stall over, Sirius' questioning voice.

"Did you send Lily to talk with me yesterday?"

James blinks in surprise at the question, his hands fall away from his hair. "She asked me about you and dating and I figured it would be best for you to tell her. I didn't want to slip to her about you being gay."

"Oh," comes the voice over the tiled shower wall. It sounded disappointed in a sense.

"Did you tell her?"

Sirius nods, but remembers there is a wall between him and James. "Yeah, I told her."

"I figured as much…" James pauses to rinse shampoo from his hair before continuing, "Did she ask you anything else?" James hears a chuckle.

"No, not really. She did set me up with someone though."

"Who?"

"It's a blind date, I can't know who." Sirius sighs, wiping away trails of shampoo lather before one last rinse. "Who could she have set me up with?" the question more directed to himself, but James answers anyways.

"It probably won't be Malfoy or Snape; I doubt Lily would be that cruel."

Sirius laughs as he turns off his shower, James following suit. "Yeah, you're right, though Red can be cruel. Remember when she turned my hair platinum blonde and made it stick straight up?"

"After you turned hers lime green? Yeah, I remember." James steps out of his shower and wraps a towel around his waist. "So when's your date?" He glances over to his left where Sirius stands, a towel around his waist as well.

"This Hogsmeade weekend, so I can't hang out with you guys at the Three Broomsticks. Sorry 'bout it."

James just nods as they walk back into the dormitory and search their trunks for clean clothes. When they are nearly completely clothed, James speaks up again, "Actually, Remus won't be going this time either. He told me before Potions he'd be tutoring some first years… again."

"So it'll just be you and Peter."

"If he decides not to take that Hufflepuff girl on a date."

"Which one?" Sirius asks as he flops down onto his bed. He lies facing James as the Gryffindor seeker attempts to find his wire-framed glasses.

"The brunette." James smiles as he finds the glasses, until he notices a sloppy mess of potion hanging from one lens.

"Again I ask which one?"

James grimaces as he pulls the sticky substance resembling muggle Jell-O from his glasses. "I don't know her name."

"The ever helpful Potter strikes again," replies Sirius with sarcasm dripping from his voice, much like the potion remains, but yelps as James flings the potion in his direction. "Bloody hell, James! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem… just that," James pauses, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. "I know you're going on this date, but you should tell Remus how you feel, even if it amounts to nothing." Sirius stays silent, picking at the rumpled blankets beneath himself. "He deserves to know. You should be truthful with him. He was truthful with us… about being a werewolf."

"I can't," chokes out the young Black. "I can't tell him… it'd ruin everything. He'd hate me…"

James moves from his place near his bed to his friend's side. "You don't know that. You don't know how he'll react, though I doubt it would be _that_ negative. He's a werewolf; he's experienced harassment for what he is one night out of a month. What makes you think he'll harass you about being gay—"

"And being attracted to him, James! Attracted!" Sirius gasps out. "How would you bloody well react!"

James sits next to Sirius and hugs his back. "With open arms as long as you don't grope me," he says a slight chuckle in his voice.

Sirius guffaws at that. "You should know I'm tempted to grab your ass now."

"Sirius," yelps James as he jumps up from the bed.

"I am being Sirius!"

They snicker at the pun; Sirius rolls into a sitting position with James plopping down next to him.

"I really do think he deserves to know," James states, hoping that repeating this statement will get Sirius to do it all the much sooner. "Come on, Paddy."

"Bite me, Prongs. I'm not telling."

"Telling what?"

The two boys look up from Sirius' bed to see Remus and Peter standing in the doorway. Remus smiles and makes his way to the bed; Peter walks to his bed and proceeds to dig for something in his nightstand.

"Telling what?" Remus repeats. He sits on Sirius' trunk after pulling it so he could face the other two. "Well?"

James looks at Sirius who is, by staring at his lap, avoiding both gazes directed at him. He sighs, saying, "Sirius has something to tell you, Moony." Then, James stands and drags Peter with him out of the room.

Remus blinks in surprise at the abrupt departure. "Umm," he looks back at Sirius sitting, "you want to tell me something?" Padfoot just continues to stare at his lap; not answering the werewolf's questioning stare or question. "Is he forcing you to tell me something?" Sirius nods. "You'll tell me when you're ready?"

"Yeah," the answer is hard to hear, even by a werewolf's enhanced senses. "I'll tell you." The second bit was a little louder.

Remus smiles a slow smile that didn't quite reach from ear-to-ear but shines in his eyes non-the less. "That's good, Siri. So we'll talk later?"

Sirius finally looks up and smiles slightly. "So you aren't going to Hogsmeade this week?" Remus looks at him bewildered. "James said you were tutoring first years…"

"Yeah, Hogsmeade weekends are when the library is most empty. You can get a lot done then, and since we sneak out to Hogsmeade at least once a month anyways…" Remus trails off.

"Do you want me to get you something while I'm there?"

The young werewolf shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine." He stands and turns to look at the muggle clock on his nightstand. "Since DADA has already started, do you want to grab a bite from the kitchen and play a game of chess?"

Sirius smiles brighter now, closer to one of his usual cocky grins. "I'll take you up on the bite, but how about a good run?" He jumps up from his bed and attacks Remus from behind, wrapping his arms around slim shoulders and biting down on the crook of his friend's neck. He chuckles, the sound muffled by skin and robe collars.

Remus jerks at the sudden grab made from behind him. At the pressure of teeth on his neck, Remus' eyes drift shut as he forces to keep from moaning out loud. Instead he leans back into Sirius, putting his left hand on an elbow circling his shoulder, and sliding his right hand into the black hair falling over onto his chest. "Siri, last time I checked you weren't a cannibal and I wasn't food… down, Padfoot." He is surprised at the calm and steadiness of the sentence; he certainly didn't feeling that anywhere else in his body. "Bad dog," he adds with a chuckle.

Sirius groans in disappointment and nuzzles the skin he had bitten before resting his chin there. "So are you up for a run?"

Remus nods, untrusting of his voice as he continues to bite his lower lip to keep any sounds from escaping.

"Shall we go then?" Sirius asks and, not waiting for an answer, pulls Remus out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and out of Gryffindor Tower. He pauses as the Fat Lady's portrait swings shut behind them to check the hallways for anyone to catch them out of class; no one is around. Sirius pulls the werewolf behind him as he runs from hallway to hallway and out of the castle.

Remus pulls Sirius to a stop before they cross the yard. "Siri, how do you expect to go for a run in the forest without being noticed?"

The young Black doesn't answer; he merely smirks before going through the castle's shadow at a much slower rate. They round a corner and pass underneath the Gryffindor Tower's long shadow, then down its center. "Just a little further, Rem." He slides his grip on the amber haired boy's wrist to his hand as they continue to run.

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus abruptly stops their run. "Sirius, where –"

Sirius gives a small smile. "Haven't decided yet," he whispers and squeezes lightly on the werewolf's hand. "Come on, Rem." They begin to run again, between the trees, without getting too far into the darken parts of the forest. Nearing the end of their run, only designated when their stomachs begin growling, they head back to the forest's edge.

Remus scans the grounds for a couple minutes until arms slide around his neck, hugging him.

"Is someone there?" Sirius asks into the amber hair curling around an ear. "Who is it?" He leans into Remus' back.

"I thought I heard Lily," replies Remus, his voice barely above a whisper. He swallows, attempting to remain calm with the close quarters of Sirius. "We should get going. Lunch will be starting soon."

Sirius smiles and slides his hand back into Remus'. "'Kay, let's go then." They walk their path through the shadows. At the entrance to the castle they stop. "I can smell the food already," Sirius sighs and enters, probably heading to his usual spot in the Great Hall.

Remus follows a few steps behind the young Black and stops at the doors to the Great Hall.

"You didn't tell him, did you Remus?"

The werewolf turns around to face Lily. "How can I?"

Lily shrugs and falls into step behind Remus as they enter the Great Hall; smells of food drawing them forward silently.

* * *

Lunch, being not as exciting as breakfast, passed slowly. James and Sirius were barely containing their laughter anytime Malfoy glared at them across the Great Hall, and for it Lily repeatedly hit them on the head. They manage to escape her when lunch finishes and they run off for Astronomy, an odd class to have at midday but there was always homework, usually a chart and a two-foot essay.

Remus sighs at the thought of homework, earning himself a confused look from Lily. He shrugs, unwilling to answer any more of the redhead's questions. He walks out of the Great Hall and towards the Astronomy Tower, not really caring if he would catch up with James and Sirius.

"Hey, Remus," calls Sirius.

Remus stops and turns around. He didn't realized he had passed them, but as they step out of their hiding place – the doorway of an unused classroom – he knew he had been too spaced out to notice them anyways. "Hey."

"So, is Red coming to clobber us?"

Remus shakes his head 'no'.

James grins and runs ahead. "That's great. I'll see you guys in class then." He leaves without waiting for a reply.

"So –"

The amber haired boy whips his head back in Sirius' direction. He almost forgot he was there – almost. "Yeah?"

"You sure you'd rather tutor than go with us?"

Remus bites his lip; he hated lying to Sirius, but how could he tell him that he was a gay werewolf – talk about the minorities – and attracted to him and going on a blind date. "Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry about it."

Sirius nods his head, mostly watching the ground. "It's okay… I just kinda wanted backup in case this date goes to hell."

"Date?" questions Remus, surprise evident in his voice. "With who?"

"Not telling, especially since you won't be my backup." Sirius smirks, 'Not that I know who anyway.'

Remus' surprise subsides. 'At least he seems to know with whom he's going out with… So Lily didn't set me up with him. That would've been an entertaining date. It would save me the trouble of coming out.' Remus nods and puts a friendly arm around Sirius' shoulder. "Sorry I can't be there."

"It's okay."

Remus sighs, at which Sirius looks up. "We should get going, class starts soon."

Sirius groans in disgust at the mention of class, but follows behind Remus to the Astronomy Tower anyway. They arrive as their teacher does and the class passes with lectures on rare alignments, a couple of which would occur in the next decade.

The class ends and the three go their separate ways. James and Sirius go off to Muggle Studies to meet up with Peter, while Remus heads to Ancient Runes… with Lily.

As soon as Remus enters the classroom Lily pulls him to the side. "I heard about your lie, Remus."

"What lie?" he glares at the redhead. He hoped she wasn't talking about his lycanthropy. The amber haired boy couldn't think of anything else he'd been lying about, but why would Lily bring that up in the middle of a classroom?

"James said you wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade because you'll be tutoring in the library instead," Lily states simply.

"Yeah, so what. How am I supposed to tell them I'm on a blind date?" his voice is hushed so as to not attract attention.

"You could tell them the truth about yourself…" the Gryffindor perfect urges.

"No."

"You could find out how Sirius feels about you… actually he has a date this weekend, doesn't he?" Remus nods grimly. "Jealous?"

Remus looks up and glares, his amber eyes piercing at Lily's mischievous smirk. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

Lily chuckles lightly. "In a way it is my business. You wish I had set you up with him this weekend."

"And so what if I do?" The werewolf sighs. "You said you set me up with a guy that knows he's meeting a guy. Sirius is straight and you wouldn't be that cruel… to him or me."

Placing her hands on her hips, the redhead smiles. "Did you ever ask him if he likes guys or girls?"

"He goes out with girls. I don't see the point in asking."

Lily sighs and was about to retort back but the teacher is finally walking into the classroom.

"If everyone will take their seats, get their books out, and opened to page 279, we can get started."

* * *

"So who is she again?" Sirius whispers as soon as the teacher had his back turned. The class had been given group projects, and of course Sirius, James, and Peter had decided to work together.

Peter blushes and mumbles something with 'Stein' in it. He looks back up to the instructions on the board, not wanting to clarify it for Sirius' confused look. "Can we just get started… none of us will work on this over the weekend, so…"

James nods. "Yeah, we should. Sirius, ask questions later." Sirius huffs before looking at the board. The assignment was to figure out, correctly and without factoring in magic use, how much it would cost to live immersed in Muggle society for one year. Not the most entertaining of projects they'd had.

"How are we supposed to figure this stuff out?" James groans at the list: utilities, insurance, house payments, car, furniture, clothing, etc. It was disturbingly long, especially with all the side notes for each category. "Do you think Lily would understand any of this?"

Sirius shrugs indifferently. "Maybe, but we'd probably have better luck with her parents for some of this stuff. Red never talks about these things."

"True, true." The three set about rummaging through old books, maybe twenty years old and much too outdated for the project, searching for numbers… none of which were found. The teacher excuses them at which the class sighs before shuffling their way out of the room.

"Maybe I should ditch this date tomorrow and convince Rem to help us with the project rather than tutor," mumbles Sirius absentmindedly. "You think he'll help?" He swings his arm to hit James in the side to get his attention.

"Possibly… but he does seem pretty determined to tutor. I don't know why, I certainly wouldn't look forward to that." James sighs as the three continue silently down the hallways to the Great Hall. "Lily would be upset if you didn't go on the date she set up for you."

"I wouldn't expect any less from Red." They enter the Great Hall and shoulder their way through other students to their spot at the Gryffindor table.

James smiles at the sight of Lily already there. He sits next to her and places a chaste kiss on her lips before beginning to pile up his plate. Sirius sits at his usual place next to Remus, who smiles up at him and returns to devouring the potatoes on his plate. Peter sits opposite Lily and watches the silent exchange between his friends. Everyone else has their own… friend… everyone but him. He sighs and begins eating his dinner.

* * *

'That… that look… it's impossible…' Remus shakes his head roughly, trying to get those eyes out of his mind. The werewolf continues to climb the stairs to the Marauders' dormitory, sighing heavily at his inability to clear those stormy eyes… Sirius' eyes.

He comes to the door and enters the dorm. Another deep sigh and Remus sits on his bed to the right of the door. 'There's no way he… he couldn't have been looking at me like that… like he was going to –'his breath catches at the thought, 'kiss me…'

Pulling his legs up off the floor, he hugs his knees and bites at his pants to hold in a small sob of disappointment. He had so wished and longed for a kiss from the black haired boy. When they had sat in the common room after dinner and the look in Sirius' eyes had caught his own… he nearly died. But Sirius turned away, making his heart die at the silent rejection.

"Remus?"

The amber haired boy shakes his head at James' questioning tone. "I… not now, Prongs."

"Moony, what happened?" James walks the short strides to sit next to the werewolf. He peers down through wire-framed glasses at his friend before placing an arm around his shoulders. Remus stays silent, not even acknowledging the comforting weight hugging him. "You like Sirius, don't you?"

Remus swallows, nearly chocking on his surprise at James' very forward question. He continues to stay silent and unmoving, almost trance-like.

"Moony, please, answer me…"

When the werewolf doesn't move for another few, long minutes, James sighs and stands from the bed. Remus doesn't look up until he hears the door close and James' steps fade from his hearing.

"I don't like him…" he mumbles as he slides under the blankets of his bed, still wearing his school robes. "I love him," he whispers to no one in particular. He nods off only moments later.

* * *

More Notes: Review, review, review. I don't even care what you tell me, just review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Date Part 2

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish this was just some common misconception… but unfortunately it's true.

Warnings/Notes: Hmm… slash, RL/SB, MWPP time.

* * *

Remus sighs as he walks to the clearing in front of the Shrieking Shack. He had had to wait for the other three Marauders to leave before getting ready; it wouldn't do to dress up if they thought he was just going to 'tutor'. He stops at the clearing's edge searching for his date. The werewolf spotted Sirius leaning against the fence around the Shack's property and his heart nearly stopped. 'It isn't possible.'

The amber-eyed boy walks up silently to his friend, who had yet to notice him as he was staring forlornly at the Shrieking Shack. Enhanced hearing brought something along the lines of 'He's not coming' to his ears.

When he stood directly behind Sirius, Remus gazes at the rising sun peeking over the Shack and his friend's shoulder. "Who isn't coming?" he whispered as he wraps his arms around Sirius' torso and leans his chin on a toned collarbone. "Who are you waiting for, Siri?"

Sirius gasps in surprise, but chuckles when he recognizes the voice. "Did you lie… about tutoring, Moony? Did Lily… are you my date?" He leaned back into the werewolf's warm body.

"I guess so…"

"Why didn't you tell me? That you're gay? That you like me?" When Remus stayed silent, Sirius tried to explain. "Lily said someone…" he paused to think, "'had his eyes on me… for a while' or something like that."

"Who hasn't?" the answer was nearly silent, impossible to hear.

"Remus…"

In response, Remus spins Sirius around and pushes him against the fence. "What do you feel for me, Sirius? I need the truth." His eyes drive deep into Sirius' gray-blue ones. "Tell me."

"I…" Sirius was slightly surprised by his own speechlessness. "I want to give us a try… Is that so wrong?" He hangs his head, his black hair falling forward to cover his eyes. When Remus' hands move from their places on either side of his shoulders on the fence, he looks up into bright, amber eyes, flashing with light from the sun.

"It is… if you aren't…" The amber eyes fall to the ground underfoot. "I'm a werewolf… I… I mate for life. I can't be anything but serious about… love."

Sirius' eyes widen in shock. "For… life?" A nod. "I… please, Remus."

Remus raises his head at the sound of his name. "Just tell me the truth… I need to know if this is real."

"It is real for me." Sirius had hoped for a real date, but with Remus, anything with Remus would be fine with him.

"Then I won't feel guilty… when I kiss you." Sirius' jaw drops in surprise and doesn't react when Remus presses his lips into his own. After a minute, Sirius begins to move against the warm lips, fighting off the slightly cold air. They broke apart, breathing in gasps of the crisp air.

"Rem…" breathed Sirius. He looked into emotion-stormed amber eyes.

Remus smiled at the boy in front of him… until he noticed it was no longer the sun hanging over the Shack. It was the full moon.

Shock waves tore through his frame as bones broke and reformed. His screams to the sky became howls…

He attacks.

* * *

"Remus… Rem, wake up!" Sirius whispers desperately as he continues to shake the werewolf awake. "It's just a nightmare. Wake up, Remus!"

Amber eyes snap open as Remus sits up, breathing in gasps of air. The motion pushes Sirius to the floor, out of the werewolf's line of sight. "Oh, shit I… no!" Remus sobs into his hands. "I hurt him… I hurt him."

"Remus?"

Remus' head shoots up to spot Sirius getting up from where he had sprawled onto the floor. A flash of joy crosses his face, but falls when he continues to sob helplessly.

"Rem, who'd you hurt?" asks Sirius carefully as he sits on the edge of Remus' bed.

"You…"

Sirius sighs when Remus doesn't raise his face. "No you didn't… never have, never will." He lightly strokes over Remus' tear-ridden cheek.

The werewolf leans into the calming touch. He crawls to swing one leg over Sirius' lap and buries his head in his chest. "But I did…"

"It was just a nightmare." Sirius' hands shifts through the messy amber hair shielding Remus' face from him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't," whispers Sirius. He cradles Remus' body to his chest, rocking him, trying to calm him, wishing to kiss away the tears, but he knew that would be too selfish of him; to take advantage of the state this nightmare had put his friend in. He wouldn't allow himself to do that to Remus. "You never would."

"But…"

Sirius pulls up on Remus' chin to bring them eye-to-eye. "Don't think it, Remus. Just don't." He leans in and kisses the boy's temple.

Remus' eyes widen slightly at the touch of lips and before he could stop himself he kisses the corner of Sirius' mouth as the boy pulls away. He hears Sirius' sharp intake of breath, but doesn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Remus?" When the boy stayed silent, Sirius sighs. He hugs him closer and rests his chin on top of Remus' head. "Fine, don't explain." his voice sounding unnecessarily hard to him.

"I'm sorry," says Remus, though it was muffled.

"I'm not." Again, Sirius had talked before thinking. He cringes as though waiting for the consequences of his words. He could feel Remus pull away from his chest, a punishment in itself. A hand ghosts along his cheek, before pulling.

Sirius' eyes flash open as he realizes Remus was hugging… tightly, almost desperately. This isn't a punishment. What's going on?

"I don't have nightmares… when you're holding me."

"Remus?" Sirius is shocked. 'What is he saying?'

"Will you… will you sleep with me tonight?" The words held Remus' shyness, almost like when they had first met.

"For you, I will." The black haired boy slides under the covers to join his friend. They lay back down, arms automatically circling waists and legs sliding between and around the others'. Remus' head lays nestled under Sirius' chin, both smiling.

"Thank you."

Sirius chuckles, rocking both boys. "So polite…" he sighs. "G'night, Rem."

"Night, Siri."

Neither boy notices James silently watching from the next bed over.

* * *

They slept through breakfast, but she waited. An hour later and she was fuming, but still waiting. Then, when students were allowed to head out to Hogsmeade and they still weren't awake, Lily pounds up the stairs in the Gryffindor Tower. She opens the dormitory door hard causing it to slam against the wall. From here only Sirius' bed looks empty.

"Wake up, you mindless gits!" she yells. Peter fell out of bed to her left, while James, on the second bed to her right, yawned and sat up.

"Morning, Lily. What brings you to the Marauders' dorm room?"

Lily heaves a sigh and walks to Remus' bed. She moves to tear open the curtains but James grabs her from behind.

"Don't."

The redhead spins around and glares furiously. "Don't what?" she asks slowly, anger seeping through.

"Remus didn't sleep well last night and so Sirius tried to calm him so you can't disturb them. I won't let you, they need their sleep, badly." James was practically babbling. "Please, don't."

"They?" disbelief showing in her voice. She looks over at Sirius' bed, then back at Remus'. Two people… that cover had two people under it. She could see two heads of hair. "They're both in there?" James nods. "Oh… I… um…"

"Lily, who is Sirius going on a date with?" James' voice is hard.

Lily looks at Remus' bed for a second. She grabs James' wrist and drags him into the stairwell. Her voice is quiet when she speaks, not wanting to be overheard. "Why do you –"

"They have feelings for each other, I'm sure of it. I don't want this blind date of yours to destroy what they have."

The redhead nods. "I set them up with each other."

"What?" James says, his voice growing louder until Lily presses a finger to his lips. He glances back at the dormitory room, then back at Lily and nods. "Remus said –"

"I know."

"Oh. That's… that's good." Lily giggles lightly. "Are… should we get them going, since I'm assuming they don't know?"

"Yeah," says Lily as she nods. The couple walks back into the dormitory room. Peter is finishing dressing.

"I have a date," Peter says as he pulls on a sweater and rushes out the door. "See you."

"Have fun," James calls after him. He returns his attention to Remus' bed and Lily standing next to it. "Lily, I should… I should do this myself. I don't think they'd like… ah, you know what I mean, don't you?"

The redhead smiles then walks to the door. "I'll be in the common room."

"'Kay." James turns back to the bed and slowly pulls the curtains apart. Inside lays Sirius and Remus, face-to-face and still sound asleep. He didn't understand how they couldn't know of each other's feelings. They did always seem happier together; Sirius was truer, and not so much of a joker, and Remus was open and less of a worrier.

James leans over the bed, his hand reaching out to Sirius. He shakes his black haired friend lightly, trying not to disturb Remus. "Padfoot, it's time to wake up." He keeps his voice low.

"Mmm, Rem…" Sirius leans into the touch.

"Sirius, wake up," James whispers into Sirius' ear.

The black haired boy blinks awake. "James?"

"Yeah, it's time to go. Peter already left and I'm going with Lily now, okay?" James stands back from the bed.

"That's fine, go on ahead…" Sirius watches James nod and turn, closing the door behind him. His attention shifts back to the sleeping form of his friend, still curling around him slightly. He slides his hand gently into Remus' hair and pulls the boy closer. "Remus…" he calls softly. "Rem, it's morning… wake up…" He strokes over a temple with his thumb, at which the boy moans. 'Don't, Sirius. You can't…'

Remus moans again and his resolve is lost. Sirius dips his head closer and breaths in the werewolf's scent – pine, ink, text, chocolate. He closes his eyes, just as Remus opens his, and kisses him lightly. Keeping his eyes closed as he pulls away, Sirius sighs. He buries his head at Remus' neck, and then kisses the skin there. 'Just once, just for a second.' The black haired boy let out a ragged breath and hugs Remus' body to him. 'Just forever.'

"Sirius?"

Sirius shuts his eyes tighter, not wanting to answer, to let go of the dream.

Remus pulls his friend's head back lightly to bring them eye-to-eye; Sirius' were still closed. "Siri…" he sighs, and then affectionately caresses his cheek. When he pulls his hand away, Sirius is looking back at him. Almost chiding, he says, "Sirius…" Remus presses their lips together – shy, questioning, but slightly demanding with want.

After a few seconds, Sirius responds, pressing back lightly with lips and hands sliding up a taunt back. Remus nips at Sirius' lower lip, causing the boy to moan. They open their mouths to each other, tongues slowly moving against one another. They break apart, breathing deeply of the thick air hanging in the curtained bed.

"Sirius?" calls Remus, his voice hushed, not wanting to break the silence of the moment.

Sirius opens his eyes, taking in the love in Remus'. He hugs his friend closer, resting their foreheads together. "Yes?"

"I… why?" His breathing became shallower, as if breathing in Sirius rather than air.

"Because I love you…" Sirius holds his breath, praying he'd said the right thing.

Remus watches the other boy's eyes as he spoke. A giddy feeling rises in his stomach at those words. "But your date?"

"I'll go… to break it off…" he pauses to tuck some hair behind Remus' ear. "You'll be in the library when I get back?"

"Why do you ask?" Sirius shrugs in answer, slightly hindered by lying on his side. He kisses the boy lightly, a peck. "I'll find you, don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Your eyes did."

Sirius blushes, at which Remus smiles. "I better get going, huh?" Remus nods.

* * *

He had rushed; showering in a couple minutes, dressing in fewer, and changed to Padfoot to get to the Shack as fast as possible. Yet his date isn't there as far as he could tell. 'Maybe they gave up on waiting.' Sirius wanders around in front of the Shrieking Shack, pacing and stumbling. 'Lily's going to be upset.'

The cracking of twigs comes to the black haired boy's ears. He spins around in time to see Remus stagger out of the tree line. 'No…' He smiles. 'Red's going to get an earful.' Amber eyes meet gray-blue.

"Sirius?"

The black haired boy smiles wider and walks the short steps to Remus' side. "Tutoring?" his voice sounding amused.

"I… Lily set us up, didn't she?"

Chuckling lightly, Sirius pulls the werewolf to him. "Guess she did." He hugs Remus' waist loosely and buries his head at the boy's neck. "Wanna do something on this haphazard date of ours?"

"Like?" Remus wraps his arms around him.

Sirius shrugs, pulling Remus closer. "We could get a drink at the Three Broomsticks, or buy you some chocolate, or go back to the dorm and sleep the day away."

"Decisions, decisions," Remus says teasingly.

"Mmm, all three it is." Sirius pulls out of the hug and drags Remus behind him in the direction of the rest of Hogsmeade.

Remus chuckles, allowing himself to trail behind his friend. "After my heart, are we?"

Sirius spins around and grins widely. "More than you know, Rem. More than you know." He pulls the amber-eyed boy's hand so they could walk side-by-side.

The werewolf smiles at the other's forwardness. After a few minutes, they stop at the edge of the woods, peering past the last few branches to the town.

Sirius turns towards Remus, who doesn't notice the movement, and nuzzles the pale neck of his friend. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Remus cups the back of Sirius' head with his free hand. His head tilts to the left, exposing more skin to the young Black's lips. Sirius bites lightly at the spot below the werewolf's ear at the jaw line.

"Sirius," Remus breathes, his eyes widening at the sensations coursing through his body. "Fuck, do that again."

Sirius chuckles and was more than happy to oblige. "Your weakness?" he whispers questioningly into the boy's ear. Releasing the hand clasped in his, he encircles Remus in his arms.

"Anything you do is my weakness…"

"I like the sound of that." Sirius kisses the small bite mark he'd made second before. He moans at the slight, massaging pressure of Remus' fingers tangling in his hair.

"Knew you would…" Continuing to stroke through the pitch-black hair, Remus speaks again, "What's your weakness? Your hair?"

Sirius breathes deep of the crisp, clean air before answering. "That's part of it."

"What's the rest of it?"

"Just you."

Remus laughs. "We're hopeless romantics, you know."

A smile graces Sirius' lips. "'Course we are. What else could the world expect form us?"

Remus just returns the smile. "We go?"

Sirius nods. "Yeah, we go…" He slides his hand into Remus' and squeezes. "Rem?"

"Hm?" Remus glances at the boy next to him as they walk into the town and down a couple more deserted side streets.

"I'm buying."

Remus chuckles and squeezes Sirius' hand in his. Their fingers intertwine. "Okay, but next time I'm buying."

"Really?" asks Sirius mockingly, his eyebrows rising in surprise. He smiles at the glare Remus is sending his way. "Fine, fine. You buy."

Remus smiles before leaning in to nip lightly at the young Black's earlobe. They round the last corner, and the Three Broomsticks is in sight.

"That was cruel, Rem." Sirius says with a teasing pout.

"Oh really? How so?" Remus is getting cocky.

"We're in public now. I can hardly react how I want to."

"Why not?" Remus brushes their hips together as they walk up to the bar's entrance.

"Code of conduct. I shall not ravish Moony, even if he's being a tease, in public. No matter how much I want to."

Remus' laugh comes out a snort. "That's a lie."

"Oh? It is?" They enter the Three Broomsticks, immediately seeking out Rosmerta and getting two butterbeers. They stand at the bar watching the room and sipping their drinks. When Remus leans back into the bar and smirks mischievously at Sirius, the young Black growls. "You're such a bloody tease."

Remus downs the rest of his drink. He places his empty bottle on the counter and reaches out to lightly brush over Sirius' hip. "Almost done?"

Sirius smirks as he shakes his empty bottle before the werewolf's eyes, and then sets it on the counter beside Remus'. "Do you want me to do something to embarrass you? 'Cause if you don't stop, I might ravish you senseless on Snape and Malfoy's table."

"Snape and Malfoy's table?"

"Why not? They'd be too surprised to hex us."

"Probably true, but not today."

Sirius pouts in disappointment. "Chocolates next?" Remus smiles broadly as an answer. "Come on then, sweet freak." He grabs Remus' hand and drags him toward the door.

As they near Malfoy and Snape's table both stiffen slightly, readying for any verbal or physical blow the pair might throw. The two Slytherins look up at their approach and smile evilly.

"Freak," sneers Snape, his eyes on Remus.

"Bloody poofs," Malfoy snickers sinisterly.

Sirius growls and turns. He releases Remus' hand, making it into a fist, and starts to swing when a hand clasps his wrist. He is dragged backwards and out the door. Once outside, Sirius is steered into a nearby alley and spins around to face heated amber eyes. "Remus…"

"Just don't," his voice sharp.

"But they –"

"I know," Remus cuts him off, "but I chose to ignore them."

"Rem!"

The werewolf's eyes soften and he cups Sirius' cheek. "Sirius…" In answer the black haired boy almost purrs before leaning into the hand. "We should go."

"Honeydukes?"

Remus smiles. "Only if you still want to." He slides his hands into black hair and presses his forehead to Sirius'. "I don't care."

Sirius raises his eyebrows. "Really?" Remus nods. "Well, I'm not sure. I find you on a chocolate binge quite… captivating."

"And you were going to tell me this when?"

The young Black shrugs, then hugs Remus loosely around the hips. He nuzzles into the crook of his neck, nipping and kissing at the werewolf's collarbones. Sirius leans away, breathing over the skin not covered by the navy sweater Remus was wearing. "Okay, Rem. We go." He reaches for his friend's hand, weaving his fingers into Remus'. "Chocolate high time." Remus chuckles at the teasing tone of Sirius' voice.

The two make their way to Honeydukes. Once inside, they head straight to the corner with stacks of various chocolate candies. Sirius, following Remus' eyes, picks out handfuls of the chocolates, putting them in a bag from the counter. After the bag is close to overflowing, he drags Remus away from the displays and to the register, paying for the candies.

"Sirius…"

"I said I'd pay, Remus," Sirius insists as he pulls the werewolf back to the street, balancing the candies in the crook of his arm.

"But…"

"Dark chocolate and raspberry truffle?" asks Sirius, innocently.

Remus glares, then accepts the candy. "Cheater." He plops the small sweet into his mouth, letting it melt slowly over his tongue.

"Good?"

Remus smiles before answering, "You could try one."

"They're for you."

The werewolf shrugs and walks sedately back towards Hogwarts. "Are you sure?"

Sirius shrugs. They continue to walk in silence, Remus occasionally reaching over for another sweet. Minutes pass and they're standing before the entrance of Hogwarts. Entering the castle, they walk down hallways and up staircases to reach Gryffindor Tower.

"Back a little early, aren't we?" The Fat Lady smiles at the two sixth years.

Remus smiles in return. "I suppose we are." The Fat Lady nods. "Callicantzaroi."

"Hm?" Oh, yes, yes." The portrait swings open to the two boys. "Go on ahead, now."

"Thank you, Lady," says Remus, letting Sirius pass him into the tower's common room. He follows, the portrait closing behind him.

The common room is relatively empty, only a few first and second years take advantage of the free seats nearest the fireplace. From the looks of it, a game of wizard's chess is entertaining the majority of them, only a couple turned to watch Sirius and Remus head up the dormitory stairs.

They enter the Marauders' dorm room. Sirius drops the bag of chocolates on Remus' nightstand while Remus flops down on the bed.

"Remus?"

"Hm?" Remus turns his head to look at Sirius standing next to his bed. "What?"

Sirius smiles softly before blushing at the werewolf's innocent, questioning gaze. "Ah… nothing. It's nothing."

Sighing first into his pillow, Remus turns over. "Siri…" When the black haired boy doesn't meet his gaze, the werewolf tugs lightly on the bottom of Sirius' shirt. "I want to sleep." He sits up, hugging Sirius, pulling him to sit on the bed.

"Remus…"

Remus kicks off his shoes, Sirius following suit with a sigh. He pulls down the covers and slides under. When Sirius doesn't join him, he pouts. "Sirius?"

"What do you feel for me, Rem?"

Smiling, Remus pulls Sirius to him. "I love you, Siri. Why do you ask?"

Sirius turns and slides under the covers to Remus' side. He brushes over the amber-eyed boy's cheek. "You never told me…"

"I'm telling you now." Remus crawls up, pushing Sirius onto his back.

"Remus?"

Not answering, Remus lays down over Sirius' right side. He slides a leg between the young Black's, an arm around his waist, cradles Sirius' head with his other arm, and nestles into the crook of his neck.

"Sleep tight, Rem…" he whispers to amber colored hair before resting his chin there and hugging the werewolf's waist.

"I love you."

Sirius pauses to smile. "I love you, too."

Neither boy notice the silent watching eyes from the bathroom door as they fell asleep; a smile is on both Lily and James' faces.

* * *

More Notes: A tad sappy, right? Oh well. As most authors request/plead for… review. 


End file.
